


Alluring

by StarTheSpeedster



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTheSpeedster/pseuds/StarTheSpeedster
Summary: Shadow is still trying to figure out when their fights turned from rage filled disagreements to playful fun. Or how they end the day chatting over ice cream of all things instead of tending to new wounds. He doesn’t know how all of this transpired. He’s fought every foe with everything he’s ever had, but now things are different. Brutal kicks have softened and are easily blocked. Tackling and dominating has turned into rolling on the ground with smiles.He figures it’s Sonic’s smile that’s done it. He never thought it’d be a weakness of his, but it had become quite contagious. And enticing.





	Alluring

Shadow is still trying to figure out when their fights turned from rage filled disagreements to playful fun. Or how they end the day chatting over ice cream of all things instead of tending to new wounds. He doesn’t know how all of this transpired. He’s fought every foe with everything he’s ever had, but now things are different. Brutal kicks have softened and are easily blocked. Tackling and dominating has turned into rolling on the ground with smiles.

He figures it’s Sonic’s smile that’s done it. He never thought it’d be a weakness of his, but it had become quite contagious. And enticing.

Sonic is smiling at him again. Eyes full of life and pearly whites. He likes when Sonic gets in close when he kicks. It’s fast, but not hard at all. Shadow blocks it easily instead of dodging because he likes the closeness. Their eyes connected and their chests inches apart until he falls back.

Shadow has grown fond of helping him when he stumbles. A graze of his hand and the warmth of his panting breaths. And when Sonic tackles him to the ground, he lets him. He lets Sonic pin him down nowadays because he likes the contact of their bodies. He isn’t sure of the feeling, but it’s a new kind of rush. And when Sonic leans over him, blocking the sun with his head, all he sees is him. Shadow’s strangely okay with that. The sun could burn out for all he cared. If Sonic was there, there’s nothing else he’d need.

Shadow doesn’t let him win though. Just savors the moment before he’s rolling Sonic over and he’s on top. He always finds himself staring down at Sonic’s mouth and swallowing. Wondering the meaning of his body’s reaction. He wants something more from this, but he isn’t sure what.

This usually ends their “fights.” Sonic’s face flushes red and Shadow can feel his heartbeat quicken. It causes the same reaction from him and he’s always at a loss of words when Sonic gets up, deeming it a tie. Shadow wants to ask about what he’s feeling, but it’s hard. It’s hard to open up about a lot of things. He’s made a lot of mistakes in the past and he’s not sure if he’d ever be truly forgiven for them.

“Come on,” Sonic says with a bright smile as he holds his hand out for Shadow.

Shadow just nods and takes it. Sonic pulls him up and their fingers linger a bit longer than they should.

They take the train back into the city and usually Shadow would scold him for it. They’re able to use Chaos Control to go anywhere, but today it feels nice. To just watch the scenery go by and sit next to him. It’s something he’s always found boring and tedious, but now it’s nice.

They share a brief smile before their stop is being addressed on the intercom. Shadow always lingers behind him, making sure the other doesn’t lose his balance as the train jerks to a stop. Sometimes he enjoys when Sonic stumbles back into him and he helps him upright.

Shadow doesn’t know what any of this means though. It’s such an unusual feeling.

He lets Sonic guide him into the city. He isn’t sure what Sonic is talking to him about, but Shadow likes it because Sonic’s expression is bright and happy. He finds himself staring down at the other’s hand. He isn’t sure why, but he wants to hold it. Feel the warmth there again.

“Shadow?”

Shadow looks up at his face and realizes he was spacing out again. He’s been doing this a lot around him. He just looks away a bit shamed and responds, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Sonic tries to reassure him, “We all have our off days.”

Shadow feels his skin tingle when Sonic places an arm around his shoulders. He’s being guided into the ice cream shop Sonic has been frequenting. It’s a simple friendly gesture and Shadow feels ashamed that he likes it a bit more than that.

They order and sit in a booth with a large window. Shadow lets Sonic steal a taste of his like he always tends to do. He used to hate it and find it annoying. Now though, he looks down at the divot and lets his spoon carve around it, placing it into his mouth. It always tastes better for some reason.

Just as he’s mulling over those thoughts, he sees a spoon appear in front of him. Sonic is giving him a sheepish look and saying, “Here. Have some of mine. It’s only fair.”

Shadow eyes the small portion of vanilla presented to him. He swallows lightly before placing his hand atop Sonic’s and carefully guiding it into his mouth. He feels his lips slip off the cool metal of the spoon and his taste buds ignite with an incredible taste.

Sonic is just staring at him. A bit surprised and a bit in awe. He doesn’t move his hand out of Shadow’s loose grip though.

Shadow sees this and slides his fingers away from him. He licks the remnant flavor from his lips and is giving Sonic a pleased look, “I think I know why you steal mine now. The other person’s always tastes better.”

Sonic looks down at his spoon and is trying to hide a bashful look. “You know, Shadow. This has been nice,” Sonic says softly, “I kind of like spending time with you…like this.” He dips his spoon back into his ice cream and holds the spoon in his mouth longer than he’d usually do.

Shadow nods in agreement, twirling his spoon around the cold chocolate treat in front of him. He contemplates everything once more before asking, “How did it get like this? How did everything get so… comfortable?”

Sonic just shrugs, “This is how life is supposed to feel.”

So much pain, suffering, and fighting. It’s followed Shadow most of his life. Even on the calm days, uneasiness would still creep in. Maybe this is how it felt to finally be normal. “When we fight, it isn’t the same,” Shadow responds with a confused look.

“Well…” Sonic stammers a little, balancing his spoon on his finger, “We aren’t enemies anymore.”

Shadow doesn’t know how he feels about this revelation. So much has changed. It leaves him with so many questions. Shadow asks lowering his brow, “What are we then?”

Sonic loses his balance on his spoon and it falls against the table with a metallic clang. He doesn’t really regard it though. He’s more focused on studying Shadow’s face. He looks a bit panicked by the question.

Reaching over to the fallen spoon, Shadow grabs it and gets up. He returns with a new, clean spoon. He hands it to Sonic before sitting down again.

Sonic is looking out the window, pretending he never heard the question being uttered.

“Sonic,” Shadow murmurs.

Sonic jolts in his seat a little and puts on a nervous smile, “Y-yeah?”

“I’ve been feeling very strange lately,” Shadow admits with a sigh.

Sonic feels himself fidgeting under his awkward pose, “Oh, how so?”

Shadow lifts his hand to his chest and squeezes, “My heart feels like it’s racing. Even when I’m sitting and doing nothing. I enjoy your company, but I always crave something more. Your touches and warmth are hard to get out of my mind. And your lips… I have a peculiar hunger for them.” He squeezes his fist tighter and grits his teeth, “My heart is racing faster now. What the hell is happening to me?”

Sonic’s eyes are wide, sparkling emeralds looking back at him. He rests a tentative hand on Shadow’s and he sees Shadow’s striking red eyes meet his. “Have you really never been in love before, Shadow?” Sonic asks with a look of pity.

“Love,” Shadow tests the word on his tongue. He must have felt something like that. With his family aboard the ARK, but this was different. This felt much more out of control and intense.

Sonic gives him a sheepish laugh, “Man, for someone who looks like a hedgehog, you’re a lot more alien than I thought.”

“How do I fix this? How do I stop this feeling?” Shadow asks.

“It’s not something you fix, Shadow,” Sonic replies, hiding half his face with his hand as he laughs.

Shadow glares at him and demands, “What’s so funny? Why are you laughing at me!?”

Sonic’s fingers twine with Shadow’s and he looks out the window a bit embarrassed. “Because…” he starts to say before squeezing their finger together, “I was afraid I was the only one who felt this way.”

“You feel it too,” Shadow says more than asks.

Sonic nods shyly.

Shadow doesn’t know how to register this. What’s next? Were things going to change between them? He’s never felt this anxiety before. “I hadn’t realized how much things have changed,” Shadow says with a look of dread.

Sonic raises a brow to him, “What do you mean?”

“I thought we were still enemies… Maybe rivals,” Shadow says like he’s trying to organize his thoughts out loud.

Sonic lets out a laugh and taps a finger onto the table, “I think we’ve been friends for awhile now, Shadow.”

“…friends,” Shadow repeats cautiously. He shakes his head like he can’t believe it, “How could you be friends with someone who tried to…?”

“Because I forgave you and you ended up saving everyone in the end,” Sonic explains like it’s a no brainer, “You’ve more than made up for that. Trust me when I say not many of my enemies have had a redemption arc like you.”

Shadow doesn’t say anything to that. He looks completely lost. He looks like he’s having an internal crisis with himself. “Now what?” Shadow asks hopelessly.

Sonic rolls his eyes and rests his hand to his cheek, “Well… You could be my boyfriend.”

Shadow looks disgusted, but mostly with himself. “Why would you want that?”

“Do I need a reason to be attracted to you, Shadow?” Sonic responds with an unsure smile, “This is all new territory for me too. I don’t have all the answers.”

“How do I initiate this? How do I become your boyfriend?” Shadow inquires a bit desperately.

Sonic finds himself laughing. Hard. He can’t help it. Shadow’s face. The circumstances. It’s all just funny to him. He can see Shadow’s glare on him again, so he wills himself to stop. He leans forward and smiles at him when he suggests, pointing at his mouth, “You could kiss me.”

“Kiss,” Shadow states thoughtfully. He leans forward as well and lifts a hand up to Sonic’s cheek. He runs his thumb across Sonic’s bottom lip and feels him tremble against it. It’s so alluring. He wants to know what his lips feel like against his. He presses in closer and Sonic’s breaths are as warm as he remembers, maybe even warmer now.

“Come on, Shadow,” Sonic whispers eagerly, “Don’t leave me hanging like…”

Shadow presses in and connects their lips before Sonic can get another word out. Their lips slide together and apart, but Shadow delves in for more immediately after. The feeling is intoxicating and shivers trail up his spine. This was new. This was exciting. This was exactly what was missing. Their lips together and melding as one was the thing that was slowly sating his hunger.

The gasp that comes out of Sonic’s mouth invites him to press in closer. His hand slides behind Sonic’s head and tilts it to the side as their mouths open wider in unison. Shadow’s tongue meets Sonic’s and its shy and explorative at first. Hesitant, as they get a feel for each other’s searing heat.

Shadow craves more as his fingers tighten behind Sonic’s head. He pushes in rougher and slips his tongue around Sonic’s. He feels Sonic’s slide back and he’s suddenly reminded of their fights. It feels just as exhilarating as them too. It’s forceful at first and their panting and moaning as they lash out, but something happens. They ease up again and it’s playful and nice.

Their mouths finally slide apart and Sonic is looking at Shadow’s with half-lidded eyes. “Wow, Shadow…” Sonic says, his voice a bit rougher than usual.

Shadow just makes a pleased noise and drags his thumb across Sonic’s lip once more to wipe the glistening moisture from it.

Sonic nips the fabric of his glove with a mischievous smile.

Shadow smirks down at him and starts a gentle tug-o-war with him.

Sonic lets go and laughs under his breath when he mumbles to Shadow, “We’re probably being disgustingly lovey-dovey right now.”

“Oh?” Shadow says teasingly, “Is this something others don’t do in public?”

Sonic looks away with a blush, “Not really. Maybe kissing a little and holding hands, but not…”

Shadow nods like he understands, “Well, we’ll hold hands until we’re not in public anymore.”

“And then what?” Sonic says with a challenge to his voice.

“And then… I’ll explore you further,” Shadow states with a sinister look.


End file.
